This is what it took
by Vickster9900
Summary: Kensi is badly injured in a car accident. As the Team waits for news, a little girl runs in that will Change Deek's life forever. Densi of course. Rated T for saftey
1. Chapter 1

**This is what it took**

**A/N: Hiya guys! I hope you will like this story! One word of advice though, I have only started watching ncis la last week so I don't know everything about it, so feel free to correct me on some factual errors. Anyway let's get going with the story. This is set in season 5, but nothing happens what actually happens in the season, if you get what I mean.**

**Disclaimer: Judging from my status, I don't OWN ncis la.**

It was 11.30pm when Marty Deeks got home from an exhausting day. The case had been though involving a little girl killed before we could save her. A tear came to his eye just thinking about it. Only 4 and her life had to end in such a heartless and discraceful way.

More important than him though, Kensi was in a real state the whole time. He knows this might just be a female thing, but she seemed that a bit more worked up about it. Eventually, just 30 minutes ago, Kensi quickly left crying her eyes out. This woried him because it was not normal to see Kensi like that, all sensative and worked up about the tiniest things. Kensi was normally the hard woman who would not want to be messed around with. His girl was never like this ever.

„God!" he said to himself as he made himself a cup of coffee„I've done it again. Calling Kensi my girl" He had a reason to call her that though. Some of the others may already know this by the way he acted around Kensi, but she is more than just a partner to him. She intelligent, funny and most of all, beautiful. She has that look that makes her different from all oft he other women he's seen. She's unigue to him.

His thoughts were cut of when his cell phone started ringing.

„Hello" He answered.

„It's me Sam" Sam answered back.

Deeks could hear that distress in his voice. „What's happened?"

„Kensi has been involved in a head on collition 15 minutes ago. It was pretty bad so they are not sure if she's going to make it. She is being transported to hospital"

Deeks nearly dropped his phone as those words came flooding through his ears. Tears started to form in his eyes. He might never get the chance to say how he feels about her. „I'll be right there" he said before hanging up the phone without even saying goodbye.

He rushed tot he hospital breaking every speed limit that there was available and rushed into the building seeing the whole team there, most of them looking pretty distressed. Why wouldn't they be like this though? The possibility of losing someone close to you is like losing a piece of yourself. At this moment, Deeks reminded himself of something Kensi had said ones ‚_You won't know you love something until you realise that you might lose them' _This was how Deeks felt now. He didn't know he loved her until he realised he could lose her forever. He sat himself down on a chair without saying a word. After a few minutes, he spoke up.

„How is she?" He asked trying to keep all the tears in.

„No news yet" Sam said „She was rushed into surgery 30 minutes ago" Sam looked at Deeks seeing the distress in his eyes, asked him thhe million dollar question „Do you love her?"

Deeks looked into Sam' eyes not knowing how to answer that question without the risk of tears pooling out of his eyes. „Y…Ye…Yes" He replied stopping twice to let out a sob.

„Then you have got to stay strong for her. Kensi won't want to see you like this would she?" Sam said. „Anyway, she is a fighter, so she won't die too easily.

Deeks just gave a small nod and sat up fort he first time since sitting down. He was finally able to breath without sobbing. „Stay strong Marty, stay strong" he said to himself.

10 minutes pass without a word when this sudden scream half crying child's voice scared the living daylights scraed the living daylights out of the whole team.. Nell, who was trying sleeping, woke up nearly falling of her chair.

A girl with long dark brown hair looking no more than 5years old rushed to the main desk crying her eyes out.

„I WANT MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY! I KNOW SHE'S HERE!" the girl screamed and cried.

„Calm down sweetie" the female receptionist said to her calmly „If she's here we will know, but first what's your name?" Deeks had the impression that the receptionist was trying to calm her down without losing her temper.

„Victoria Elizabeth Blye Deeks" the girl said calmly but with tear still flowing out.

**A/N: duh duh duuuuh! So what do you think? This is my first fanfic about NCIS LA so any improvements I could make would be helpful. The next chapter will be coming soon, maybe even before new years day Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya guys! LOVE ALL of your reviews. A reviewer said that english is not their first language and in fact it is not my first language either! It's my second. I also speak german, but my english is a bit better than my german though, but still needs improving. That is one of the reasons why the spelling is't perfect. Furthermore, I'm writing on a german computer and I haven't worked out how to change the language, so I can't check for spelling mistakes. Anyway, enough of me talking, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Well… you know the drill…**

The whole team froze like the temperature in the cold enough room had just gone down to -100 degrees and all stared at Deeks, who seemed to in a bigger shock than the rest oft he team.

„Did you know?" Hetty asked. Deeks never seemed to notice Hetty talking to him, so she took that as a no.

Five minutes had passed and they completely ignored what the receptionist was saying tot he girl they now knew as Victoria, but Deeks listened in a few moments later after recovering from the initially shock.

„Don't you have family Victoria?" the receptionist asked friendly

„She is my ONLY relative alive!" Victoria shouted trying to fight back the tears.

Deeks thought about what Victoria had said and wondered how she knew the word relative. He knows they know the word family at that age, but he didn't think they would now relative. Deeks just dismissed this thinking that the Kensi might have used the word relative around her.

„Okay then" the receptionist said calmly „why don't ou go and sit with the guys over there, they are also waiting for your mommy"

„Okay" Victoria said without crying this time.

She turned around and started walking towards the group and stopped to look at them as if looking at a mystifying painting.

„I guess you people work with mommy then?" she suddenly said.

„Yeah" Sam replied with a smile „How do you know that?"

„You have guns and badges. They are so obviously placed. I wonder how nobody started screaming when they walked passed and glanced at you guys" Victoria repled calmly.

„How old are you sweetie?" Callen asked after sitiing there silently fort he passed hour.

„4 and PLEASE don't call me sweetie! It's a childish term" Victoria replied getting a little fustrated „Now could you STOP ASKING A LOAD OF QUESTIONS!"

Noticing the fustration in her voice, they baked down very quickly.

„She#s definetly Kensi's girl" Callen whispered to himself very quietly.

Victoria turned to Callen and gave him another fustrated look „WHAT did you SAY?"

Callen almost feeling terryified, felt like sinking in his seat and didn't reply.

Victoria sighed „Sorry about that. Having had an argument with mom yesterday AND this morning did not help at all"

Sam was about to comment on that when Victoria suddenly turned to Deeks and froze like water into ice, and stared deep into his eyes, like he reminds her of somebody.

She walked to him nd stood about half a metre in front of him, breathing heavier with each step she took.

„Hiya kiddo" Deeks said.

„I've seen you before" Victoria stated boldly, ignoring the nickname.

As Deeks tries to remember, he suddenly realised where he had seen her before „I walked passed the school and you were in the playground sitting alone, starring at me like I was some kind of threat"

Victoria sighed in frustration „The reason I was staring at you was because you reminded me of someone and that is why I argued with… mom"

„What happened?" Deeks asked curiously.

„Don't want to talk about it" Victoria stated without even blinking. Deeks starred into those information finding eyes and gave up. „I argued with her because you reminded me of someone who mom said was in heaven" Victoria took a picture out of her pocket and unfolded it and gave it to Deeks.

The pivture was of him and Kensi when they went undercover a while back. He turned over the picture and read the writing

Your Daddy before he went to heaven.

Deeks looked back at the girl in real shock. Almost shacking in shock once again.

Victoria gulped and said „Hi Daddy"

**So how was that? I guess all this might answer a few of your questions, or maybe not depending on what your questions were. Sorry if there are any mistakes because I'm writing this at 10.45pm and I may be more asleep than I think I am. I won't be able to update tomorrow because I'm travelling all day, but I will be writing the next chapter while I'm travelling. If you are lucky, then I might update tomorrow evening, but that is highly unlikely sadly. Reviews please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm sooo sorry I couldn't update earlier, but school work is piling up and I don't have much time on my hands, but at least I'm updating now! :D. I promise though I WILL be updating maybe on Sunday or Monday if I have time. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to say it because it is VERY obvious…**

Happiness and anger.

That is what was going through Deeks right at that moment. Happy that he found out he had a daughter, and angry that Kensi never told him anything about her. How could she hide his daughter away from him? And one more question; how did she manage to hide Victoria for so long. 5 years of lies and hiding her, now finally over but the anger does not, as one would say, go in one ear and out the other.

Victoria didn't say anything for quite a while, so for a few moments it was like a staring match to see which person would look away first. But then tears appeared in her eyes, and Deeks wasn't sure if they were happy, sad or both. Some children are not so easy to predict. Some are happy when they see their parents for the first time, or sometimes they are sad and angry that they hadn't met them earlier.

But these were a mix. She then collapsed into his arms and soon was crying her eyes out. Although she acted like a 16 year old just a moment ago, she could still be a normal 4 year old who doesn't always understand what is happening around them.

All Deeks could do was put his arms around her and be a father to her finally, although he still was struggling to accept the fact that this was true and that he wasn't in a dream world. He slowly rocked her backwards and forwards slowly as the team looked on in complete awe, and in complete and utter shock at the same time.

"I want mommy!" Victoria manage to choke out through the tears that were still flowing at great speed down her soft and innocent cheeks.

This brought tears to Deeks' eyes. It reminded him of his Mother when she was in hospital after his fath-. _Don't think about it Deeks _he said to himself. He now needed to focus on her and worry about his past another time.

"Shhh…" Deeks said trying to calm her down "Don't worry she will make it"

"How do you know" Victoria said finally without choking on her tears.

"Because your mommy is Wonder Woman!" he said almost like an excited 4 year old himself.

This made her smile from ear to ear and she finally managed to stop her tears and burst into laughter for the next 2 minutes. All this made everyone smile as this is the first time they have seen her smile since she arrived.

"You mean like Spiderman?" Victoria suddenly said after she calmed down "because he's wonder man!"

Deeks smiled brightly "Yes, like Spiderman"

Before anyone could say anything else, a female doctor with dark brown hair coming down to her shoulders, looking both worried and determined.

"Family of Miss. Blye?" she asked.

"That would be us" Callen said as he got up. "How is she?"

"Well I have some good news and some bad news" the doctor said quietly.

**A/N: Duh duh duuuuh! Sorry that I ended in a cliff hanger, but it fits the story. I promise to update soon. I will definitely sooner than I did before! :D Reviews please?**


End file.
